The Deadpool review
by hannibal1996
Summary: Deadpool has decided to watch X-men: Evolution and then write about it. Here is his thoughts about the show as he forgets names, plot points and just really wants to see himself.
1. S1 E1 Strategy X

Hello readers. Deadpool here and ready to give you a commentary on the first episode of X-men Evolution episode 1 Strategy X. I really cannot wait for my part, I bet it will be brilliant. I do not own X-men Evolution because then it would be called the Deadpool show.

Ok so we start in the school which is really boring. But the girls are hot though. Some dude just got his photo taken by the red headed one (I have something she can take a photo of). One eye is playing with a coin (thank god it wasn't something else) and drops it (same joke applies...sort of). At the same time this happens frogboy is happy stealing cash but then the bullies/footballer arrive and try to beat him up. One eye managed to save frogboy but ends up blowing up the snack shack instead (sat here crying as I realise that includes the tacos).

Then the opening titles came up. HANG ON, WHERE AM I? Seriously they have the spikey b*****d and not ME! This is an outrage.

Then wheels arrives and controls people mind into believing it was the propanes fault. Redhead gives one eye his glasses and then goes to talk to boyfriend. Frogboy says thanks to one eye and then wheels leaves to catch a train. That is probably when I come in.

They wait for a guy called 'Kurt' which is funny because my name is Wade. You would think they know that. A guy walks out of the train covered in robes or whatever (probably me before my suit. I wonder what it would be like?).

Some dude is on a bike buying a newspaper and water. I think it might be my buddy from weapon X but he only drinks beer (and lots of it). But oh no he is being watched by some blond dude who looks like a wrestler/vampire crossover. I wonder if the guy on the bike was me? I love bikes and I cut things up a lot, I don't really care for recycling though.

So then one eye is waiting for redhead to finish in the bathroom (calm down this is a kids show). She walks out after stroking his chin which made me laugh because I know something else she could stroke (my swords). Then they get introduced to me. Wait for it 3,2,1...WHAT! I'm not blue or German, oh come on thats the blue elf. Seriously I thought they wanted this to be good? Well, maybe not. They all exchange greeting and one eye is apologising for his bazooka eyes.

Frog boy is called into the principals office and they end up talking about one eye and knowing things (which frog boy isn't very good at). The principal turns into a blue monster thingy to scare frog boy but I'm more scared that she has the voice of a man.

The blue elf guy is given a room and a watch that makes him look normal (not much of an improvement though) and then given an X-man uniform. Wow he even has the same colours as me.

Frog boy and one eye are then talking about jumping and glasses plus lunch, which reminds me, when is my pizza coming? Oh well, someone is in trouble though.

One eye then talks to wheels about frog boy (way to talk about someone behind their backs). Blue elf is then talked through Cerebro (does anyone ever wonder about how they got that in there without anyone questioning it when it is being installed? Really, no one. Ok).

Weather girl then gets frog boy to enter the mansion in which the blue elf and frog boy have some sort of teleporting/jumping wrestling match that land them in the danger room. One eye and redhead try to help them out with the laser canons (which are perfectly safe for putting teenagers in by the way). Weather girl arrives and uses lightning after the blue elf pulls the plug on one. Wheels finally manages to shut it off (They should've just got a nice big red button, they make everything better). Frog boy and blue elf then leave.

Frog boy then meets the mysterious bike stranger who turns out to be...'sigh' badgerman or whatever he calls himself now.

Blue elf and one eye starts talking about the blackbird (Ok seriously, no one even wondered why a school has a military grade jet!) which manages to convince him to stay, the blackbird is fun though.

The principle then yells at the frog boy about running away from the mansion. Frog boy runs out and then REALLY the blue girl, mysterious or whatever she calls herself. Then the only German ever to have a British accent is revealed to be standing behind the window Michael Myers style but still manages to scare the blue girl with paper clips.

Then the ending credits start but still no me, really? They have everyone else. Maybe there is an after credit video, oh no there is not.

I thank you readers for reading this and please review (please note that any bad reviews will result in the immediate decapitation of the commenter). I give this episode ⅘ stars for being a good debut episode but it did not have me which really makes it 0/5. What episode should I review next? The one with me perhaps (what is it called though?)


	2. S1 E2 X-Impulse

Hello fellow readers. My name is Deadpool is you didn't get that from the title or cover image. I am watching the second episode of X-men: Evolution. The first episode had a major flaw (not having me) so I hope this episode will improve the already horrible first impression. Thanks you my ONE reviewer and yes I am continuing this.

Ok so we start of in a suburban house and oh my Deadpool there I am. Wait a minute I don't have long hair or hair at all. So I'm dreaming about falling...Wolverine probably pushed me out of the Blackbird again. I'm in the basement and wait a minute, parents? Cerebro comes up and for Deadpool sake this is f*****g Catwoman or whatever she calls herself. So the blanket and pillow are stuck in the wall and I assume I wont be in this...f**k.

So the opening credits are up and I'm still not in it. Right the blue elf guy is running to school and teleporting. He runs into the principle and HAHAHAHAHA she call him Mr. Wagner sounds like Mr. W****r (damn this anti-swear thing). One eye comes to the rescue and apparently blue elf is addicted to burgers (is that what the kids call it these days).

So Catwoman (I get it wrong comic company...fanboys more like fan****s. Oh come on REALLY!) is trying to sneak out and gets caught. She said some things but I only took in: Like, crazy and you know (no I really don't). Catwoman goes off to school (and she wants to go, probably for those 'breakfast burgers' Mr. Wagner ''slight chuckle'' is so crazy for) against her fathers wishes.

Wheels and redhead are in the Blackbird. They are talking about connecting and some guy called Lance (I guarantee he won't be important later).

So now wheels and redhead are talking to Catwomans parents (thats right I said or typed it again. Give me all you got trolls. I have two nice swords and a f**k load of guns here waiting for you). They start talking outside probably so the animators don't have to do the living room, they are so lazy these days. Wheels asks them about last night and from a different perspective it could come of the wrong way. The parents go in and redhead has to go to school.

My old buddy whats his name is cleaning his bike and smells a bike. Ghost rider? Me? Nope it is sabertooth. How come whenever they have a Team X reunion they always forget about me? Wait why is Badger cleaning his bike on the roof?

Badger then puts on the yellow spandex because tight yellow or orange clothes are manly and tough. Hang on a helmet over hit cowl? He has a healing factor!

One eye and blue elf decide to follow him because why the hell not. They get into a sports car because that is low profile.

Catwoman (I dare you) is walking down the corridors alone HA. When I was in high school everyone followed me everywhere, mainly because if they didn't I would have k-worded them all (wrong show, come on then). Catwoman (Yes I am doing this every time) is pushed into a locker. I remember that happened to me once...the bullies mysteriously disappeared and were discovered in a locker a few days later but with several swords in them.

Some dude is spraying the lockers and Catwoman (Chimichanga) falls on him sparking so much fanfiction that was immediately dismissed because of this Kiotr stuff. The guy with the spray paint on his face uses his power to open lockers. I can imagine it now.

''Don't worry Mr. Mayor I can open the school bus doors by making myself look constipated.''

Such a future. He then says something about rocking her world when Catwoman runs away (probably looking for Batman, yes I went there) and it just sounds weird.

Locker opener watches the girls exercise and plans on breaking into the office to steal exam answers. He looks at Catwoman (Last time I swear) and plans on using her (sounds weird from my angle). Locker opener then uses his power to knock over a girl and nobody then gets suspicious. Catwoman (guess what, I lied) then ran into red head and then ran away again. I thought she was supposed to be bad at sports.

She then goes to the stage to express her anger and a very clumsy anger might I add. She then works out she had ghost like powers but redhead finds her. They start to talk, well yell and talk and then red head gets in her head. Locker opener then threatens redhead and then harasses Catwoman (is it boring now, to bad). He tells her to meet him outside the office.

Wheels is suspicious about locker opener and meets his greatest enemy once again. More dangerous than Magneto, more powerful than Apocalypse and more common than a romy fanfiction...stairs.

One eye and blue elf follow badger to a parking lot and nails finally arrives. Wait, nails is badgers father, wow I did not see that. Fangs motorbike is destroyed and lands on one eyes car. Battle ensues which is mainly car throwing but a battle nonetheless.

One eye and blue elf arrive in their uniforms? Did they just happen to have them. Nails manages to escape in a lift which instantly makes him uncatchable especially after badger tore down the door so he could jump down and get him. I would have just dropped a grenade or something.

Catwoman meets locker opener by the school. They talk about control and stuff. Catwoman (dammit I missed the last one) then walks into the office letting locker opener in. Locker opener steals some exam answers and Catwoman (it feels so pointless since I forgot one) tries to escape. The parents and redhead arrive but locker opener makes oh dear Deadpool, books fall on them. Oh the humanity. Oh wait there is a bookcase that red head can easily lift off the dad.

Locker opener brings down the office (so much for subtlety) and the parents try to reason with Catwoman (it just isn't worth it) but she stands up for herself. But then the school starts to come down but it is ok since redhead can protect everyone except maybe anyone who was in the school and wasn't with redhead and the family is reunited and everyone walks out of the destroyed school.

Wheels was waiting for them and probably didn't call any authorities (they would end up getting the hulkbusters). Locker opener is then recruited by the blue lady (I wonder is she and the blue guy are connected in some way...probably not) and Catwoman (I'm going to have to call her something else to stop myself from crying) joins the Y I mean X-men.

Well I hope you enjoyed this and please review but remember any bad reviews and you will find out how sharp my sword is. What episode do you want next? One with me perhaps? Laters.


	3. S1 E3 Rogue Recruit

Hello and welcome to the Deadpool review. Sorry its been a while but me and Domino went on a mission and lets just say I f****d her brains out (I bet you thought I would be subtle). Ok We are doing episode 3 which is Rogue Recruit. I bet this one is me since I went Rogue. I do not own this show for some strange reason that I haven't exactly worked out why.

Right we start off in a swamp (probably down south). Hey I heard something about this from who was it? Isn't this the music from where they do a Dracula musical? I cannot wait for that episode.A girl is out of the porch or whatever it is called. She looks down whilst the others party (cliche or what?), she appears to be some form of goth probably from the ancient society of Gothica meaning 'vampire wannabe'. Two sports guys walk outside and the one with the black hair is either doing poetry or trying to get his mate to talk to the girl by rhyming (is that us, did we rhyme? Should we have done a rhyme joke? No we ain't that kind of bloke).

The guy has finally finished rhyming (and you didn't get my rhyming joke). Right the blond dude fancies the goth (makes perfect sense) and he goes to talk to her after hesitating (I feel like a 90's teen comedy coming putting gun to head I hope it isn't), well being pushed. He doesn't even know her name LOL. He asks her to dance and looks sad :( so she dances with him out of mercy (he even does a southern gentlemen impression). She said 'where the harm in one dance', so famous last words for me that is if it gets anymore like a 90's teen coming of age comedy (WE GET IT UGLY GIRLS ARE HOT TO, EVEN IN HIGH SCHOOL).

We then go to a house where a blind woman (Shoots self in head) has a vision. The blond guy in pushed onto the goth (which looks like a weird position from this angle) and F**K this is Rogue isn't it. Well she is hot though, I wonder what it is like to suck faces with her?

The blond kid faints (which is what I did when I realised movie Rogue was in True Blood). Rogue (working on a fun nickname for her) then wonders about herself (you're a goth, didn't you realise that ages ago when you put on the outfit and makeup, no, on with the show). The opening credits start and off we go.

She runs out the door throwing the poet out the way like a pro. The blind woman is on the phone (is that Irene Adler? I thought she was in Sherlock Holmes, lazy writers) talking about not being able to control a girl and someone is coming for her (probably wheels oh no wait he is as well). Ooh Ninjas I'm going to like this. The Ninja is running everywhere trying to avoid the weather girl. She freezes and heats up the Ninja (so nice to their house guests). Claws oh my deadpool this is badger isn't it. Great now I have to watch him being awesome (isn't that what the movies are for?). It turns out the entire point to destroy the danger room was to test the security by destroying the room with the most security. The blue elf makes an upside down thumbs up joke as if we have never seen that before.

Badger wants to turn the house into the place from the saw movies but agrees to knock out gas. Catwoman gets freaked out (probably by Badgers Hannibal Lector side and no I am not keeping that up again, it hurt so much that I missed one).

I think blue elf has a crush on her since he is trying to be smooth and then she goes to bed (don't be down that is a good thing). Wheels comes in and says that have to go and get the goth. Apparently she is a danger to herself (funny that is what they say about me, I hear a pairing fic coming :). Oh my deadpool he said 'we have a Rogue' I am so fanboying now. Wait they have stealth mode? How can nobody know about this? Blue elf flies with his feet (talk about lame, I use my swords or Cable. Cable does it normally).

The FAA or whatever they call themselves know an invisible jet is coming so they better watch out (lame I know gun shot heard). Looks like catwoman and redhead think one eye is cute, I hear a fic coming. Blue elf teleports outside the plane and then back in again only to land on catwoman (good aiming). Catwoman walks off and badger makes a kids joke.

The blue woman in principle form gets off the plane and into a limo to talk to the blind woman. They have a mysterious investor (I bet it isn't Magneto, probably Sinister or Apocalypse or me). Goth girl is apparently a great weapon or something and goes home which might not be home (a spaceship?). Redhead pretends to be a nurse (cyclops must be so happy) and wheels reads the blond guys mind through redheads mind.

Hang on what is she to the blue girl? I don't really care but wheels looked surprised. She then turns herself into badger whilst the goth thinks shes someone else after breaking into a house (so maybe a spaceship that leaves a key in the gutter). So badger wants her and chases her (like that isn't weird). The goth runs out the house and the blue lady turns into other people whilst the real X-men go looking for the goth.

Badger can smell fear like a dog or a murderer. The blind woman tries to calm down the goth. Goth thinks the X-men are dangerous and blue elf teleports after her. Ha ha catwoman is small. Blue elf tries to connect with goth. Blue elf reveals his real face (hey I missed that, such an improvement) and goth absorbs his powers after a fight with catwoman (best episode ever) oh and blue elf is unconscious.

Goth can teleport and speak German and starts to have fun teleporting. Catwoman is worried about the blue elf and talks to wheels over the mind. The trail has gone cold because the effects are temporary. Even in mind speak catwoman is loud. Goth is looking depressed and the blue lady pretends to be the red head. They start to relate but hang on that is the real redhead (I was distracted by a fly without wings...I shot a fly...with a bazooka...three bazookas). Redhead gives her a communicator using her powers. One eye and weather girl appear but it turns out goth is afraid of weather girl. Blue elf is still unconscious and catwoman is starting to become attracted to the blue elf.

The goth hides in a tomb (because one escape is enough) and one eye appears at the entrance and acts all evil. Apparently no loose ends (what about the destroyed school or locker opener from the previous episode...no, on with the show). The goth runs out to find one eye (thats more of a mind f**k than the unreal butter) and then something blows up (iron giant food...you remember that film so don't lie). Red head appears and acts like it is that time of the month and then goth teleports away and is surrounded by the X-men. Goth absorbs weather girls powers and goes all Carrie over the place (I intend to use that joke again). Goth then teleports away after watering the plants. Wheels cannot trace it and now badger realises the blue girl is there. Goth must choose to go and the blue elf wakes up and catwoman is all over him.

The footballers talk about playing football. Oh my deadpool (yes I know it is egotistical) the goth had join the school a twist worthy of M. Night. Shamaloo or whatever (if I haven't shot him for ruining the last airbender). The paperclips start moving and did goth not notice the guy in armour behind the principle? No, fair enough. The goth is supposed to have forgotten her memories and episode over. WHERE THE F**K WAS I, THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO THE WATCHER OR MR. ZULU OR STANLEE (WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT IS STAN LEE AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M STILL IN CAPS).

I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next edition of the Deadpool review.


	4. S1 E4 Mutant Crush

Hello and welcomes to another Deadpool review. First off I would like to thank Raven34link and I'm still depressed about the taco stand. To the random guest reviewer, you will look forward to it...or you will end up like a uh, um a...peeled banana, yeah thats right. Well you said you liked it though. Today we review episode 4 Mutant crush (Domino had a crush on me, maybe it could be that).

We start off with monster truck. I love monster truck, they are the ultimate man thing well other from explosions and k-wording people. The main attraction is Blob (fudge guy? Wasn't he in weapon X?) a teenager...I love red necks. Someone is watching him pull two cars on high tech binoculars. He manages to burst the trucks tires by standing on the trucks (he did that to me when we went to get tacos in the team x days). Everyone is cheering and then he falls over. People start to laugh. Red head and badger are there (is this a team x reunion I didn't know about? I wonder is fangs is there?)

Fudge guy is going all hulk in the locker room but instead of muscle it is flubber (kind of wishing I used that name now). The principal comes in and fudge guy thinks she is from the circus but instead she is from school (as equally ridiculous). Badger and redhead are walking down the hall when badger smells something. Fudge guy then closes the door with the principle inside (getting weird thoughts now). Opening credits which I am still not in.

Fudge guy is worried about going to school because he thinks he won't fit in. Spoilers: He is fat and will kill the entire school with a single fart. He will not fit in. Fudge guy then goes outside and struggles to read a timetable. He then gets a guy to read it for him but ends up getting called fat. Fudge guy then goes to crush him with lockers but redhead distracts him with herself (smooth). Fudge guy puts the lockers down and they introduce each other (is that college rock in the background?) and then redhead points him to his first lesson (I hear girly love stuff...hang on thats the pizza guy). Then fudge guy makes the most disturbing line ever before cutting to the next scene.

The english teacher with the most boring voice of all time is hanging out reading things (they're to thick to be magazines, what could it be?) and pairing people together. One eye and goth get paired together to do Henry V (is that the one with the wifes or the one who made Thor?) and one eye is not happy about it. Someone makes a joke of goth and then one eye tries to be nice but goth is to much of a badass to be bothered. Apparently she is playing hard to get (hang on so all those girls I hit on are playing hard to get. Damn it) and one eye tells Paul to shut up.

They are in the cafeteria and fudge guy has a cunning trick up his sleeve (probably to use different types of fake moustaches and hats to get more lunches).Catwoman and red head start talking about fudge and apparently he is ok when he isn't destroying lockers (which is funny because the one who fancies catwoman destroyed lockers in a previous episode) which is freaky. Fudge guy pushes people out the lunch queue (if it was taco tuesday I would of used my bazooka on him). Fudge guy doesn't like plates (must be allergic) and he ends up just having random stuff put on there. Meanwhile blue elf and one eye are discussing the play. Apparently they she thinks they tried to kill her and has to be a good actress for a romantic scene (can't they just do macbeth, macbeth is the best one. Macbeth is also perfect for the situation. Actors beware I said it three times). Blue elf wants to be at the rehearsals which makes him and one eye laugh, this then makes fudge guy upset because he thinks its about him.

Fudge guy sits down which makes the table fall over and the food hits the popular kids (food fight, no, real fight, just let me get my swords) and people start laughing plus Duncan thinks he can beat up the guy who nearly crushed him with lockers. Then a food fight breaks out but one guy yells it anyway just because. Catwoman phases away and redhead uses her powers to defend herself.

Fudge guy goes out of control and starts throwing tables (food fight rules #11: One can only throw what is edible to everyone). Redhead falls over and fudge guy goes to crush her. It then goes black with dramatic music to keep me interested. People run away and then one eye uses his powers to destroy the table (food fight rules #18: No using lasers) and redhead tried to calm him down and one eye threatens him. One eye is told to leave and runs into goth. They talk about being there for each other and then the principle arrives and tells them to go to class completely forgetting to ask what was going on in there. One eye then arranges to meet with goth to rehearse.

Redhead starts to talk to fudge guy about controlling himself. She tries to get him to go to the institute and ends up showing him her powers. He then thinks it is good for hurting people. Hang on does fudge guy have a crush on her, well he just stole her bag (well she forgot it) and he gets jealous of redhead and one eye then he tears up a photo plus steps on it because that will help (well one eyes side he steps on he probably has the red head side for something else).

Redhead and her friend then complain about homework but fudge guy appears and asks her out (but is rejected by stuff. Laughing at his rejection). Redhead then goes by herself to talk to fudge guy but he starts hurting her. He drags her off (whilst redhead completely forgets to use her powers). Redhead wants to go home but is being held by fudge guy (persistent sint he) and then she remembers to use her powers and drops cinderblocks on him. The scaffolding falls on both of them knocking redhead unconscious giving fudge guy an idea.

Redhead wakes up tied to a chair in a romantic and gothic house. Fudge guy is there giving the place a Hannibal Lector appearance. Redhead then asks wheels for help whilst the X-men play mutant football. Ha ha catwoman falls over and blue elf falls off a tree. Wheels gets the message and badger goes all for a ride (crossover idea ghostrider/badger) after telling them to assemble the team.

Goth and one eye are rehearsing (a southern/british accent...I like it). Hang on does Rogue have a crush on one eye. Quick call Gambit or Magneto or all the other guys she somehow slept with. Blue elf ruins the moment and goth makes a brother joke (that won't become important in another episode). One eye is angry about red head disappearing and wants to hurt fudge guy. He asks the goth if she saw anything which I think she has and they teleport away.

Badger starts smelling the place looking for a scent. Wheels uses technology to find them and the X-men go looking. It turns out they are in some kind of house like contraption. Fudge guy thinks being strong makes people like them (works for Cable) and has a surprise for her (chuckling because of my dirty mind). Badger finds them at thee old Iron works. He goes in alone after being told to wait for back-up (oh no a cliche...shield the children).

Fudge guy has a record player and badger bursts in and they fight resulting in badger being crushed and redhead nearly escaping. It turns out Badger jumped up instead and jumps down for a noise making battle. Redhead uses her powers to escape whilst fudge guy crushed badger by laying on him. She still hasn't escaped yet (does she want to be rescued?). One eye walks in firing lasers and sounding badass but fudge guy blocks it and throws the two X-men into a motorcycle.

Someone appears and touches one eye (is it me? Why would I touch him?). Fudge guy walks in and is hit by something. Fudge guy throws stuff back but it stops in the air. Apparently no one respects him (He was like that in team X) and redhead is bad because she pretends to be nice. Fudge guy goes to kill her but is stopped by a laser. Oh my Deadpool it is the goth (never saw it coming, to be honest I never realised it was Murphy in Robocop until the end). Goth calls fudge guy a yahoo because that is a genuine insult. Then fudge guy implies she has bad make up (she has the greatest pose ever) and then she touches him after he tries to punch her. Goth throws fudge guy in the air and shoots him (if there was a neck snap I would be creeped out by the creepy coincidence). He runs at her but is shot into the air (pokemon style but you actually see them come down) and lands in the dump where birds laugh at him (or did they say never more...No they did not because that is the wrong bird, idiot).

Goth then puts one eyes visor back on and then he calls her an angel and kate which she instantly saids she is not (is no one going to tell Gambit about this? He will be furious). The goth runs away and badger stops red head from chasing after her because she aint ready. The X-men owe her and one eye puts his hand on redheads shoulder whilst they watch the goth run away (so are they together or what?). Ending credits and I wasn't in the episode. WHY I'M F*****G DEADPOOL, IF ANYONE HAS A CRUSH ON ANYONE IT SHOULD BE ME AND DEATH.

Well I hope you enjoyed this review (they seem to be getting longer every time) and please review or I will cut your head off.


	5. S1 E5 Speed & Spyke

Hello and welcome to another Deadpool review. Sorry it has been a while but I have a life, which some people clearly don't. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and Raven34link those tacos were awesome (unlike me in Badger origins). This episode is called Speed & Spike which is a very, very stupid name. Hey I'm fast and I have a spyke (kids won't get that) this could be my late debut (about time as well).

Ok so we start off in a city, I'm from a city I think. It was something like that at least. There is a whistle and oh its basketball. I love basketball...well I use grenades instead of a ball but that is just me. There are cheerleaders and a coach that yells (like every film ever). There is thirty five seconds left on the clock and the score is so close. Hey a kid with silver hair, I wonder who has that (Is he old or Quicksilver? I doubt both since they both suck). Ha, ha he failed at a slam dunk. Weather girl (is that the name I gave her?) is there, she like basketball...this is weird I always saw her as an extreme sports kind of person. Five seconds on the clock and he throws it in the air and oh my Deadpool he is knocked over ha,ha. The ball goes...in and the spike come out (What? Spikes? Is he like wolverine or something? I know he had a few lady friends but I thought he was the kind of person who was safe, no, ok then). The crowd cheers and the kid is lifted into the air and dismisses his bone spikes. The silver haired kid looks unhappy though and walks away. The opening credits come up which are just a stupid version of the 90's opening credits. Oh this is Spyke...Who is he? I need a stupid name for him quickly.

People are congratulating bones (it was either that or useless) but the silver haired kid doesn't look happy. He is angry and it turns out he is actually quick and silver could he be...no. He leaves and Weather girl comes in. bones is related to Weather girl. Oh no she knows about his spikes and when he sneezes the spikes come out (that could be a problem with the ladies). BBQ I love BBQ. Weather girl thinks bones should go to the institute and he can punch a tree. Why is it all these kids actually want to go to school (probably because he has to talk to his parents. Wheels thinks they should go to plan B because bones is being stubborn. Theres another mutant at the game is this speed? School is over and bones goes to his locker. It turns out he has lost his money and grey hair turns up. They are arguing about who is better at basketball. Ha he said bonafide. Grey hair gives him some money and they do a modern handshake. Wow grey hair has issues. Redhead and one eye are trying to get him to to the institute. Super Powers are cool (Yeah when they arent s**t like Jubilees). Mutants are freaks? School stuff? It went well? The dialogue is terrible.

Redhead knows he is going out the window and bones starts to skate away. Just lift him up or something. He then breaks into a school hoping to catch the speed freak. A twister of locker stuff appears (what is with lockers and bad guys?). QUICKSILVER, seriously who gives a f**k about him (apparently two movie studios do). So grey hair has boredom issues and is a general t**t. The police arrive and bones is caught.

Bones is in prison. Everyone comes to get him and it wasn't him (it never is). He has to go to the institute to get out of prison (but how will he survive after being in prison so long?) Everyone is eating breakfast (everyone loves bacon in the morning blue elf, it has the power of resurrection) and bones is sleeping. Badger likes sausages and redhead can lift them (ha Badger doesn't care about other peoples concern. It was like the time I told him he had a sword in his back but he didn't care). Did Badger call blue elf an elf after he climbed on the chandelier? Badger has a vengeance problem and is going to school.

The Brotherhood are waiting. The blue woman or whatever I call her is talking to a mysterious guy about grey hair. Why does the shadowy guy care (its not like they are related, Imagine it though, I hear fanfiction). They intend to use the grudge bones and grey hair have to recruit grey hair. Ooh spooky.

Bones is training in the danger room on his skateboard. He seems to do pretty well even with all the balls coming his way but the lasers knock him off. Badger helps him up and Catwoman tells him that there is a game. Is he playing against his old team? There is a score to settle and bones can do it himself. Grey hair throws one eye to the ground and grey hair floors bones. They go to fight grey hair but he is too fast. Redhead lifts him off the ground and grey hair turns into a twister (I just realised, how did they get into their suits so quickly?) One eye shoots grey hair and bones traps him. Oh my Deadpool a recording tape (as if they still exist) and the police show up.

Grey hair is in prison and the shadowy guy appears. The bars break and grey hair goes with the mysterious guy after accepting a job. Blue elf then cannonballs into the ball and Catwoman gets wet (ha its funny because cats don't like water). Bones cannonballs but spikes come out destroying Catwomans inflatable thing. That is the end of the episode. I'm not in this one but, for, oh come on I should be in it. I'm kid friendly I was in Ultimate Spider Man that one time. I'm going to change all of this (not like the time I killed the universe, that was just weird). Please review (if you don't I will go all godfather on you) and apparently I don't own this, who would have guessed.


	6. S1 E6 Middleverse

Hello and welcome to another Deadpool review. I would like to thank all of my reviews for the previous chapter, oh wait. I'm joking really. It is perfectly natural to be unable to type after reading awesomeness. This episode is called Middleverse (I cannot think of a joke for that) and lets begin.

We begin at the school with college rock playing (I'm going to hate this) and people are enjoying their lunch. One eye doesn't want to go to a part and Ha moo juice. It might be fun and Catwoman cannot go. Blue elf gets annoyed and apparently girls love fuzzy dude (I might give that a try). Catwoman leaves and Blue elf is sure she is into him (does this sound familiar). The cool mutants are afraid to socialise, well one eye at least. Blue elf dances on the table and hs tail falls out. One eye pulls him down and the two have an argument. Blue elf then teleports away. Goth is reading dracula and goes all Badger with the smelling

Blue elf breaks his watch and goth goes looking for him. Hang on Blue elf cannot teleport to where he cannot see.

The writers for X-men evolution are sitting in a board room eating pizza.

''So for series 5 I think we should just leave Deadpool out of it.'' One of the writers said. They all started to laugh and mock Deadpool.

''I was here to tell you, you screwed up but this is now personal.'' Deadpool said as he got out a flamethrower.

''Deadpool stop stealing my flame thrower.'' Pyro screamed.

''Nobody like you.'' Deadpool yelled back.

That was weird. Back to the review. What is a custodian? Blue elf activates a computer and I just sighed because in the 70's they didn't have that fancy s**t, I should know Badger cut my head off back then (sort of). The lab is about to blow up and blue elf forgets he can teleport out of rooms now. The opening credits start.

The timer is going and Blue elf presses every button. He then gets thrown through the door and goth walks up to him. Everything is destroyed and electricity is everywhere, what is thrash...Oh trash. She walks up to a device (Gambit just told me a really dirty joke) which didn't get destroyed (convenient, like Badgers healing factor). Blue elf walks up to her and they fight over the device which ends up blasting blue elf Goth throws it away and points out the obvious (thanks I sometimes forget I'm Daredevil).

Blue elf thinks he is in the Twilight Zone (which had been off air for several years) and all these ghost students disappear and reappear (like the production for the Lone Ranger...and the fans). He starts screaming when he sees catwoman with bones and he gets jealous (how is there no fanfiction based on that?) Frog boy tries to eat a bug for lunch (I've had worse...Gambits cooking something not spicy). He nearly gets hit by a car and is yelled out. The principle likes her new car. Goth carries the device on a pole and throws it away and frogboy finds it. Is this meant to be a plot point or what?

Frog boy finds out that the device is fun and teleports the bin. One eye and redhead walk down the corridor and people run yelling about a demon. Blue elf is no where to be seen and redhead cannot find him anywhere. Goth starts to feel guilty. They think locker opener and fudge guy and they start to fight (slim is an insult? What is it with this show). Ha he said rock you to redhead. The principle breaks up the fight, One eye and redhead go to the principal's office.

Frogboy shoots things and they end up with Blue elf. The office is empty and frogboy shoots the car. There is a brief mental reading and they go after frogboy. Blue elf then finds some 70's guy, a harmless blue fuzzball hey (is that what you said when you teleported me into a theatre with the notebook playing?) They start to talk and 70's guy thinks he is trippy (like Jubilee on her birthday).

The X-men go after frogboy (this is getting on my nerves, where is everyone getting their outfits). 7-'s guy uses his robot arm to fix a machine. He invented the middleverse (fair enough) and he has been there since the 70's hence the name. He has been there for 30 years. Blue elf gets silly ideas and is disappointed when he finds out that he cannot go into the girls locker room (a burn, Pyro will be the judge of that). Blue elf is given a machine to go back to the real world.

Frogboy is in a tree and they get the machine. Bones just stole the stick around line from Predator and goth admits to teleporting blue elf. They go to the place it happened and it turns out Catwoman is smart (who knew). One eye goes to destroy the machine and Catwoman cannot understand men (we like explosions, explosions are cool...I sound so much like that guy with the box)

''Exterminate.'' A Dalek screams.

''Die golden banana shooting things with a plumber thingy.'' Deadpool yells before being knocked over by the TARDIS.

Wow...I should write more on that (review if you want it). Blue elf teleports and tries to tell them to reset the machine but they're not sure what he meant because he said don't as well. Is this a moral story on why you should not be a joker. One eye then resets the machine after listing its functions. Blue elf and 70's guy appear with angel music playing but go after some more power. The brotherhood appear and goth walks away. They start to fight. Blue elf then tells 70's guy to get the car battery (70's slang is wack? What the f**k is that).

The fight continues and they knock fudge guy over. Locker opener (who I might change his name, review if you have suggestions) makes Catwoman phase through the wall. Bones makes frogboy bounce into some spiky things (superbowl is an insult, is that what he said). Blue elf and 70's guy drive through the portal and frogboy make a fat joke. Goth watches the X-men from a distance. 70's guy goes looking for his parents (they won't be freaked or anything). There is more college music and they all become friends again (predictable). If only they both calmed down a little and One eye makes a joke (it was s**t) and they go to a party.

Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I'm still not in the series now so I'm going to cry silently (as silent as you can be with a gun). If you have any ideas for Locker openers new name please say and if you want me writing my own fanfic. Be nice or I will put a grenade under your pillow. I give this episode 3/5 stars for good story but nothing really major happened, I cant believe I forgot about that.


	7. S1 E7 Turn of the Rogue

Hello and welcome to another Deadpool review. I hope you enjoy this one because it is Turn of the rogue. I have been looking forward to this one which is why I have Curry Tacos and they taste… Oh my Deadpool they're f*****g heavenly. Ok so lets get started.

We start at a keep out sign (sounds good) and a guard is walking around. Catwoman sprays the guard (she sprayed me as well the other day). There is another guard and bones sprays him, he looks like Badger. Blue elf and One eye are held up by Redhead haha they're heavily. They shoot the chains off the prisoner eventually. Burgers may be the breakfast of mutants but sex is the breakfast of champions. They fall through the lasers and oh dear Goth grabs hold of One eye. We then go to opening credits. They could have added me but they probably want it for a surprise. Hey I went rogue maybe it could be me.

The simulation ends and oh great it was a danger room session. Goth was a surprise (Gambit would be happy). Ha spelunking sounds what is a game toy? Just bring a f*****g PSP. Red head and One eye talk about Goth and the principle hears. She then goes and tell Goth after she looks at One eye through the window. Goth is a good fighter and it turns out Goth is going on the field trip. Redhead isn't allow to go and Goth takes her spot. What does she do all day that Wheels can clear up?

Wheels is then pushed back and ooh Magneto but he isn't there, does he not have a body? The two start to talk and the truth? Well I'm hooked. The teenagers are on a bus and it starts to snow and they might turn around (Doesn't Batman do Spelunking?) The bus goes all Italian job and One eye uses his blast to shoot stuff (and nobody sees) whilst Goth looks at him. They decide to head back but instead get out snow mobiles whilst the teacher looks frustrated (Maybe he should go and look for Ferris Bueller).

Goth challenges One eye to a race and they go a lot faster than snow mobiles normally go. The people with them start to panic and one of them is about to be sick. Goth nudges One eye until he stops and they don't know why. Is Goth flirting with One eye?

''What did I just hear Mon Ami?''

''Goth and One eye are flirting.''

''You get the shotgun and I will get the cards. Nobody messes with Gambits girl.''

''We will conclude this later but back to the review.''

Badger and Wheels (did I call him wheels in previous reviews?) are talking about staying calm and keeping secrets. Hang on can't weather girl just change the weather instead of going out there. They start to talk about rocks (great he is a self answering guy) and hey the rocks a mutant. One eye sneaks off and nearly falls off a ledge. He is looking for Goth who is standing behind him. They start to talk about the battle simulation and then the principle appears hang on she's Mystique (I already knew that) and she pushes One eye over the edge. Goth tries to look for him and the blue lady starts to manipulate her but then Goth touches her and she knows everything.

One eye is hanging onto a ledge and then Goth helps him up. A boulder is pushed down and they fall into the river Bucky Barnes style (too much?) and won't anyone realise two students are missing? No, on with the review. They start to approach a waterfall and grab onto a ledge (I never realised how much I love ledges) and then it falls.

''Hey One eye stops messing with Gambits girl.''

''I'm with Jean, I would mess with Rogue.''

''What is that supposed to mean?''

''REMY STOP TRYING TO KILL SCOTT.''

''Your names is Remy? Hey Rimy.''

Gambit charges a deck of cards and puts them into Deadpools pocket.

Well now that has been concluded and my leg has grown back on with the review. The two are unconscious but Goth wakes up and realises she is going to die after telling him it will be ok (did she have to yell it?). The two start to reconcile and they bond over how stupid adults are (they really are). Blue girl watches them from above (on a ledge). Wheels, Badger and Weather girl are in the blackbird and it turns out Weather girl struggles with the weather (who knew?)

Blue girl is still watching and turns into a dog (which is cheating because that is what Wolfsbane does) and starts to approach very slowly. Wheels knows he is hurt and they can't find them. Goth takes One eye glasses off and they use the beam to find them. (Theyw ere miles off) and then Goth takes One eyes powers and shoots the wolf off but she turns into an Eagle. Badger appears and scares them off. The blackbird lands as they ice breaks and Badger carries them into the blackbird.

Scott is hurt and Goth decides to stay with them after having a talk with Badger (the nice kind, not the kind where he cuts my arm off). The X-men are annoyed that Wheels wouldn't tell them about the principle. Really a moral to the story, a f*****g lesson. Wheels starts to foreshadow the ending and the ending credits comes up.

So I hope you enjoyed and please review the review because that is what hipsters do to be ironic or something. I give this episode ⅘ stars for a decent storyline with plenty to think about. Peace out losers.


	8. S1 E8 Spykecam

Hello and welcome to another Deadpool review. I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review (If MODOK asks you not to...Shoot him, we don't need him anymore). This review is based on the episode Spykecam. Wow Girls Gone WIld have rebranded themselves.

We start of with fangs climbing a water tower (thirsty isn't he? And water cost so much now). So bones is the last out of class and got a D on Star Wars (HA). He likes movies (what type? The special type). The teacher then gives a student a several hundred dollar camera out of impulse with no paperwork or insurance (Realistic). Bones lists the thing all cameras have and he uses it to spy on Badger. Blue elf then scares him and he films a class. Fangs is watching the school (I get called a perv when I do that).

The opening credits start. Goth is supposed to have stolen Catwomans book and they bump into a guy, Catwoman has a fangirl moment. Goth starts to mock her whilst Catwoman blushes. Dracula the musical...Oh sorry a rock musical, I'm in. The two start to argue then go after Bones. Goth makes a spike jokes (...funny). Goth and Catwoman seem to have a conflict going. Fangs watches the kids leaves and Bones skateboards around being a massive A-hole. Fangs starts to go all parcour whilst chasing him and takes the camera.

Who knew fangs was a fan of home moves? Cameras can't zoom in that far. Bones finds the camera and then sees Frogboy and his troll face. He starts to show off and really? Craft? Bones wakes up the next morning and can't turn his alarm off (Thats what guns are for...And other things). He stretches and a few spikes come out. Weather girl tells him to hide his powers and wants to inspect it. Redhead cannot decide whether to wear red or not and bones starts to film her (Girl Gone Wild I'm sure). Badger opens a training simulation and does what he does best...Stuff. He and One eye are running and Bones approaches. One eye is taken down and Badger saves Bones. Don't you love it when he said bub? I miss it. He then deletes whatever he filmed and Fangs left a message (how nice of him to say thanks).

Fangs gets into the school and dodges the defenses. Wheels watches from the camera room. The X-men comes out ready to fight. Weather girl electrocutes him and pushes him back with wind. One eye shoots him and Redhead throws stuff. until he cannot take anymore. Badger goes after him but cannot find him. Wheels and Badger start talking about the students being in danger. Goth and Catwoman start to argue about a CD and they leave the institute. Fangs just called Goth a pig (she will be angry). Badger makes sure everyone is indoors and Badger goes looking for Goth, Catwoman and Bones.

Goth and Catwoman are dancing but Goth is not being like Catwoman. Ok I'm going to say it. Is Bones trying to film Girl Gone Wild or X-Girl Gone Wild? Kids do not look it up unless you already have then, nice. Back to the point they start to dance. Goth touches Catwoman and now Goth sounds like Catwoman. They start to dance to music that I have heard in a previous episode. See I saw Goth dance like that with Gambit (I hope it was dancing at least.) Fangs appears and breaks up the greatest dance ever. Fangs picks up Bones and gets spiked. He then goes through Catwoman and is then knocked out. Badger appears and they start to have an epic showdown. Oh no, Goth just touched him. She then turns into teen wolf.

''Gambit, Rogue just turned into teen wolf.''

''Nice Mon Ami. I don't think she would want me being around though.''

''Why?''

''She hates teen wolf and I like it. She knows I would make jokes.''

Badger knows it was planned and then yells at him. He grounds the three until She wolf (thats so much better) gets a haircut. Ha, ha her voice. THey dump fangs in Alaska and Wheels wipes his memory. Its a Rock Opera (Like from Forgetting Sarah Marshall). They watch Bones film. He talks about all of them and shows everyone Goth and Catwomans dance. Everyone watches the pla. Goth and Catwoman start to dance in very inappropriate outfits.

''Why want we there Mon Ami?''

''I don't know. Deadpool give me the tape.''

Deadpool hands Colossus the tape.

''This will be interesting.''

Ok then so that is the episode. Spykecam could of had me you know spikes and swords go together. I hope you enjoyed and I give this episode ⅘ stars. It was a great episode that gave insight into a lesser known member. It still didn't have me though. Please review or I will get Dogpool on you.


	9. S1 E9 Survival of the fittest

Hello and welcome to the latest Deadpool review. Please review and send me chimichangas PLEASE. I am going to review the episode Survival of the fittest (I'm desperately trying not to smirk). Lets get started.

We start of in a maximum security facility. A guard opens a magic turning door and hand lock laser door. Ohh a Hulk cell with an eye lock (whatever happened to the key thing?) He presses a button and a guy is in liquid (me? Hopefully). The liquid is released and blue girl. F**K Its the Juggernauth b***h, stop blacking out my swears. The opening credits start.

There is a weird army guy who plans on turning teens in commandos (is that legal? Do they care) and ha they are going to follow one eye. Goth wants to hotwire a bus whilst the others complain. Survival training with Wolverine? I heard when he was a kid they left him in a forest with a pencil, well that is Canadian school for you, oh snap. The brotherhood kids start to complain. They make fun of fudge guy and they plan on beating them.

Blue woman gives us some exposition about helmet guy and well that is brothers for you. A bunch of backstabbing t***s. Do you think he is going to try and kill wheels or ha he threw blue lady out of the way. The stubborn t**t.

Fudge guy makes a rope snap whilst locker opener and one eye race at everything. This is a surprisingly long obstacle course. They won't use their powers #LOL. I bet they won't not that locker opener is winning...I was right. They start to argue with the brotherhood whilst the commando guy blows a whistle (ha he blows). 60 press ups I can do 400 on an elephant whilst fighting Galactus. Mount humiliation? They all have to get up there as a team (foreshadowing for the billion times they have worked together) but it is also a race. Rock tumbler, brilliant.

They won't use their powers and red head starts to be really weird about the no powers. Wheels and badger are watching the kids using Cerebro. They find helmet guy and wheels is afraid that his brother has escape. So helmet guy enhanced his powers. We know he is evil because he throws police cars with swag. The X-men start running through the forest and they all hate it, I did that everyday at gym: Canadian school. The brotherhood start climbing the mountain by holding onto fudge guy. Weather girl starts to screw around with the jet (which I'm not jealous of...at all) and she makes the weather strange. So make it hard for him to see, ok. Is it me or is wheels just for exposition. Do Magneto and Juggernaut both buy their helmets from the same shop? Imagine if I was there.

''Hi, I would like to buy a helmet.''

''Sure.''

That would be so awesome. Back to the review. Helmet guy destroys a train because why the hell not, they are always late. The brotherhood are climbing a mountain and decided to walk into an abandoned mine because keep out signs mean please enter. One eye and human blue elf start talking. Wait Blue elf cannot teleport without seeing where he is going.

''What the f**k dude?''

''How do you do that when you swear?''

''Hannibal1996 makes me do it, that guy is such a p***y. Dammit Hannibal1996''

One eye makes bone guy use his bones to attach the rope to the mountain. The X-men look at one eye as if he is a tool. The brotherhood run through the very safe mine. Locker opener uses his powers to make the mine cave in on itself. My common sense was tingling. Bone guy falls off the mountain and red head catches him (she looks weird hot in that outfit like catwoman and goth). Why does redhead shorts keep changing sizes? The brotherhood is stuck.

Wheels explains to Badger about helmet guy as helmet enters. Badger attacks him and they start to fight. Badger is thrown into the building (Like in X-3 where Helmet guy throws badger into the building he wasn't meant to let him get into). Helmet guy walks through the wall like a don and blue girl is annoyed with his method. Badger is beaten up and Cerebro is destroyed. The two brothers meet.

One eye goes down to the brotherhood but they are still to stubborn and race. Quick guy runs and blue elf teleports but then weather girl appears and gets them to unite. They throw the flag to the commando guy Captain America style (watch the movie) and a picture because they had time to do that.

Helmet guy is ready to kill wheels and blue woman. They start to sessions but helmet guy doesn't care he is the Juggernaut b***h. Hannibal1996 I hate you for doing that. The X Men and Brotherhood appear. Red head lifts him but faints. Fudge guy pushes him over whilst blue elf unclips the helmet. One eye shoots him and locker opener makes him fall over whilst quick guy unstraps the other helmet lock. Weather girl then uses wind to push him over. Catwoman takes off the final lock and frog boy uses his tongue to remove the helmet. Wheels gets in his head and knocks him out in the nick of time. The brotherhood leaves and they have hate/freind talk.

Helmet guy is in his Hulk prison and they go to fix Cerebro. Helmet guy won't change and no one else will. Red head and one eye start to flirt (they must be going out. I mean seriously).

Well that is the end of the episode. Please review or I will cry (not like I do. Shut up Domino, I had a grenade in my eye when we watched X-men Origins: Wolverine. They didn't completely ruin me...Oh shut up). I give this episode ⅗ stars for being nothing special but still an enjoyable episode.


	10. S1 E10 Shadowed past

Hello fellow fanfictionites or fanfictioners or relationship-less nerds (thats right Hannibal1996 I'm talking to you). This episode is called Shadowed past, my past is shadowed I bet its me. I can picture it now.

_''We love you Deadpool.'' Kitty said. All the X-girls were in bikinis whilst Deadpool was in the gym lifting infinite weights._

_''And you're much more handsome and awesome than Wolverine and Gambit.'' Rogue said. Wolverine and Gambit couldn't lift up a pencil_

_''F**k you Hannibal1996 f**k you.'' Deadpool said as he drank a martini whilst holding up the weights._

Lets start. Alright its nighttime in the institute with hip music. Goth and Catwoman are getting ready for bed (yes). I have a question, why does Goth wear such sexy clothes when she don't want to touch anyone?

_''I ask her that a lot mon ami.'' Gambit said._

Goth is talking on the phone about a book and Catwoman is playing with a dragon toy (NERD ALERT! She had a pet dragon in the comics). They started to get into bed and went to sleep. Does Goth sleep with a book? 50 shades of Gambit (I would read it). Goth starts to have nightmares about an evil castle and screaming about a monster. A woman runs away and out the castle. A floaty man follows and then wolfs chase the person. She runs through the snow and Goth starts to scream. OOH an old bridge...Magneto (I knew it...I did, shut up Hannibal1996). The woman drops the baby into the water. Goth wakes up screaming. Opening credits come on t build tension.

One eye and red head burst in. Goth is crying about the nightmare and Catwoman makes it all about her. She had this dream before? She never said anything. Blue elf and bones walk in. She talks about a baby and looks at blue elf. How does she know, she never saw the baby. Was it because they said monster? That is rude. The professor can solve any problem. Red head, Goth and blue elf go to the library and meet wheels. he then goes into Goths head and he goes to doctor Frankenstein's labs. It was blue lady and Magneto (who I haven't named yet) goes away. A family take the unharmed baby out of the river and adopt it like that whilst blue lady watches. It is one of Blue elfs suppressed memories and Goth touched someone. Ha Blue elf got turned down (rejected).

Wheels talks to blue woman (is that what I call her?) about the nightmare. Is it her baby? It is-well they are blue. I wonder if Azazel is the father. Ooh burn form Wheels. Badger starts to fly down the longest runway ever (and out of the batcave by the look of it). Blue elf hands in his paper after staring out of the window. Goth catches up with Blue elf and Blue elf is enthusiastic. Irene was strict? You know Goth could just have put on a recording and she wouldn't know. Blue eld then teleports away (even though he can only teleport within sight). Some kid turns out to be blue woman and she tries to get speedy to go in the institute to deliver a letter. Badger arrives at a place. Speedy leaves something for Blue elf without opening the door. Blue elf was looking at a picture of his family and goes to meet someone. The master of timing one eye appears when Blue elf leaves.

Speedy is talking about stuff with bucket head (maybe). He then goes to take care of a visitor (by flicking because Badger is made of metal). Badger runs into the castle and up the stairs making as much noise as possible (stealthy). He gets electrocuted and shot at but destroys the stuff (the public menace...private menace). The machines are all ruined (and he didn't get to do it). Wheels asks for a report at the most convenient time. Seriously? Logan knows it was used for DNA by the smell but he cant tell what Lynx I use. A bomb quickly run and avoid the explosion Die Hard style (Hydra Bob is good at that as well). He manages to get away as soon as the place falls apart.

One eye and Red head go through Blue elfs stuff under orders (privacy for you). They look at the letter and battle stations. Blue elf arrives and blue lady appears but she is hooded but reveals herself. Its impossible, really? The bad dialogue is fine but ripping off Star Wars is unforgivable. If I hadn't killed the writers on the first episode I would be furious. Fudge guy appears along with the other Brotherhood. Blue lady wants them to leave but they don't because they are on a mission from god...Or Magneto (I cant think of a name). Blue elf falls unconscious and more s**t dialogue. They defeat the brotherhood in rather hilarious ways but locker opener gets tackled by Goth. Fudge guy is trapped. Red head lifts up speedy the one eye shoots him because his laser wont burns him. Its to late for answers lie why I am not in it? Goth makes the ground shake and really? A bird (this is ridiculous, why don't she turn into a dragon or unicorn wizard or me). Badger, One eye and red head are talking to Wheels about the lab. Kablooey (hahahahaha). Who is willing to go that far? Oh yeah the awesome dude.

They decide not to tell Blue elf whilst he bonds with Goth. He cant accept it and they make a blue joke. Goth being smart, hahaha. Don't let her know I laughed at that. They bond and make it soppy (I'll grab the tissues). They go off to prepare. Gambit she can cry.

_''I knew it.'' Gambit yelled._

Blue lady is sad about what has happened and somehow hears a girl say goodbye to her mum (she can change individual parts of her body?)

right that is the end of the episode. I give it 3/5 stars for being good but not great (the lack of explosions made me lower the mark). Well until next time guys and REVIEW or Hydra bob will cry.


End file.
